


项圈

by Jormungand0426



Series: 良堂中短篇（清水） [3]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: 强强 清水 甜 HE军队背景 私设精神体动物 上中下完
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂, 良堂
Series: 良堂中短篇（清水） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886371
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

运输车似乎正在经过一片沙地，风沙拍打在铁皮上的声音让车内的气氛变得又凝重了两分。  
这辆运输车上装载了一周的军事补给，以及一个整编队的军人。这些新兵蛋子正一个个正襟危坐在狭窄的车厢中，随着车厢颠簸摇来晃去。他们其实也不算真正的新兵，他们都是各个连队中精挑细选出来的精英，被选送到更高一级别的DY特战部队，参与更适合他们能力的作战任务。  
车厢内安静极了，周九良的手指摩挲着自己的武装带，靠在椅背休息，他的听力极好，隔着防爆舱门，他也能听到驾驶员在轻声哼歌，且音量有逐渐升高的趋势。  
真想把精神体放出来，在这片戈壁上疯跑一通。  
周九良看着对面坐着的人的鞋尖发呆，克制着自己的精神力，这么狭窄的空间内，如果释放自己的精神动物，踩着其他人的脚也转不过来身。

作为军人，拥有精神体是一件再正常不过的事情。现在这个年代中，几乎每个人成长到一定年龄之后都会衍生出属于自己的精神体。  
精神体大多都是现实中存在的动物，能通过精神力与自己的主人进行沟通，合作完成一些事。精神体也能展现主人的内在性格或者能力特点，比如，适合从事需要耐心的工作的人，他们的精神体大多是温和的草食动物；从事暴力相关工作的人，精神体大多都是攻击力极强的猛兽。精神体控制得当，便能给主人的生活和工作带来极大的便利，倘若控制失当，就不得不由专业心理治疗者强加干预，强行控制这些超脱了主人精神能力的动物。  
军队中战友们执行任务也会需要精神体相互配合，大多都互相见识过了彼此的精神体，周九良发现了一个有趣的规律——军人的精神体，绝大部分都是忠诚勇敢的犬科动物。

周九良以跨立姿势站好，偷眼看着从面前走过的长官身后跟着的一条杜宾犬，它正昂首阔步地从一众军人面前走过，目不斜视，坚定的步伐与他身前走着的军官如出一辙，甚至频率也相同。周九良有点想笑，这狗有时候顺拐，说不定这位长官新入军队训练时，因为这个吃了不少苦头。  
杜宾犬的主人走到新兵队伍的尽头，立定敬了个军礼：“长官，这一期的新兵集合完毕，等候检阅。”周九良正站军姿，不能扭头，只听着一个温和的声音答复了他：“你去忙吧，我跟他们说两句，就要检录信息了。”  
这声音？  
周九良心里有点疑惑，这男人的声音不是不好听，相反，他说起话来低沉温柔，像是时时刻刻都带着笑。只是这声音出现在军队中有些违和，周九良并不是觉得军队里的人合该像吃了二斤枪药似的直来直去呛声冒火，但至今为止，他遇到的长官们对待下属可从没有这样的好态度。

“一路辛苦，新来的小朋友们。”这声音从队伍的尽头开始，慢慢靠近了，周九良目视前方，却极力地想要扭过脑袋去看个究竟，长官踱着步，慢条斯理地讲着话：“我是新成立第七编队的队长，你们这一批新兵，都将归入七队，由我亲自训练和调度。”  
周九良咽了一口口水，听到那声音来到了他的背后：“我叫孟鹤堂，今天是我们第一次见面。”  
孟鹤堂继续向前走着，停在了周九良面前，他看了周九良一眼，深棕色的瞳仁在笑眼中闪烁着动人的光，他的视线仅仅在周九良脸上停留了半刻就转移了，他背着手，扫视了一圈新兵：“请多关照。”

周九良的视线却再也没移开过。

被孟鹤堂目光扫过的那一小块皮肤像是着了火，疯狂地提醒着周九良的心动，他绝佳的听力捕捉到了不远处操练场上的口号声，孟鹤堂稳定的呼吸声，还有自己像是炸开了烟花一般的心跳声。  
孟鹤堂的精神体会是什么样子的？周九良一边浑浑噩噩地跟着队伍进入了属于七队的训练场地，又按着本能列队站好，心里忍不住胡思乱想：会不会是英俊灵敏的灵缇犬？像孟鹤堂一样四肢纤细，长相秀气；会不会是苏格兰牧羊犬？像孟鹤堂一样温柔英气，举止优雅。  
他甚至已经开始想象自己的精神体与孟鹤堂的精神体厮认的样子了，它们也一定会一见钟情，形影不离的。  
如果不是周九良还残存着一点理智，他的精神体估计已经跳了出来，疯狂摇着尾巴，凑到了孟鹤堂身边。

孟鹤堂站在队伍前，微眯着眼睛打量他们：“我该检录你们的信息了，现在可以把精神体放出来了。”  
说着，他的身后出现了一头高大的白尾鹿，它昂着脑袋，像孟鹤堂一样打量着面前的新兵们，前蹄在地上点了点，孟鹤堂轻轻拍了拍它的脖颈：“好啦，我们往后要配合执行任务，彼此的精神体也应该相亲相爱才好。”  
不是狗啊。  
周九良人傻了。

这有生殖隔离啊！这还怎么相亲相爱啊！

果不其然，新来的这批人里头，除了一位侦察兵的精神体是苍鹰，其他人的精神体都是犬类。  
颓废不已的周九良站在队伍最后头，看着孟鹤堂跟其他人的精神体友好互动，孟鹤堂挨个儿摸过了狗狗们的脑袋，狗狗们也都乖乖垂着头，与低下头的白尾鹿额头相触，场面相当和谐美好。周九良苦着一张脸，看着排在他前头的战友脚下出现了一条柯基，那柯基一见孟鹤堂就翻了肚皮，摇起了尾巴，惹得其他战友小声嗤笑——军队中，这种温和可爱的中型犬倒也少见。  
它的主人有点手足无措，敬了个军礼：“报，报告！18号秦霄贤，孟队好！”孟鹤堂打量了一下翻起肚皮的小狗狗，蹲下身子去摸了摸它，秦霄贤看起来更紧张了，但精神体倒是暴露了他，小柯基疯狂地摇起了尾巴，舔了舔垂下头来的白尾鹿。  
他估计很喜欢孟鹤堂吧，精神体能兴奋成这样。  
周九良脸上露出了点无法描述的表情，酸溜溜地看着温柔的白尾鹿用鼻尖拱了拱小柯基的额头，算是接受了它的喜爱，孟鹤堂在本册上输入了秦霄贤的信息，冲着面红耳赤的小孩儿笑了笑，走到了一脸颓废的周九良面前：“该你了。”  
“19号，周九良。”周九良没精打采，看着孟鹤堂敬了个军礼，孟鹤堂身后的鹿轻轻眨着眼睛打量着他，周九良被小鹿充满好奇的眼神看得软了下来，他略微集中了一下精力，他的精神体便出现在了他的身侧。

“狼！”队伍中传出了一阵小小的骚动，周九良的精神体和他一个德行，丧眉耷眼地站在原地，两只尖耳朵都垂了下来，长尾巴拖在身后，完全没理会旁边小柯基躲到主人身后，发出了求救的“呜呜”声。除了长相，这家伙哪儿像狼啊，活脱脱一个被主人拿拖鞋砸了的委屈小狗。  
孟鹤堂看了周九良一眼，忽然笑了，他蹲下身子，揉了揉精神体的大耳朵：“你不开心吗？”周九良抬起了眼帘，他看着孟鹤堂蹲在他面前，温柔地揉着自己精神体的脑袋，主人和精神体的情绪是共通的，周九良忽然觉得自己开心了起来，孟鹤堂抬起头看他：“捷克狼犬，是不是？”  
周九良没有回答，可是狼犬的耳朵已经支棱了起来，周九良心里有点不祥的预感，他拼命地控制着自己的精神力，内心默念：大哥大哥别别别别别别！  
但是没有什么用，他的狼犬摇着尾巴，吐着舌头，激动地把蹲着的孟鹤堂扑倒在了地上，凑上去亲了亲他的脸颊。  
在周围压抑不住的笑声中，周九良忽然觉得自己已经社会性死亡了。  
“没关系。”孟鹤堂拍了拍狼犬的脑袋，翻身站了起来，他笑了一下，看着周九良的眼睛：“蛮可爱的。”狼犬在孟鹤堂脚下转着圈圈，撒娇似的轻叫了一声，周九良的嘴角不受控制地勾了起来：“谢...谢谢孟队。”  
孟鹤堂转身走了，可是那头白尾鹿却没跟上，它看了周九良两眼，忽然凑上来碰了碰周九良的额头。

如此这般，周九良喜欢孟鹤堂这件事，成了个捂也捂不住的公开秘密。  
头回见面就把人家按在地上亲，这哪儿还能瞒得住啊。

两个月集训下来，七队的队员们厮混得已经相当熟，秦霄贤的小柯基成了队宠，几乎谁都乐意凑上去揉搓一把，DY大队的训练强度颇高，结束后，休息室就躺满了腰酸腿软的大老爷们儿，轮流揉搓一条累得不愿动弹的小狗。  
七队传统解压方法。  
小柯基完全没有反抗的意思，正如歪在一边懒洋洋的秦霄贤，他伸腿踢了踢没精打采的周九良：“老周，你狗子呢，放出来看看。”周九良正咕咚咕咚灌水，经过这两个月训练，他胳膊上的肌肉块子更结实了些，脸上的棱角也更坚毅，不笑倒有点唬人的严肃：“滚蛋。”  
秦霄贤撇了撇嘴：“今天训练孟队主动来找我搭档的，咱队是单数，你又不是不知道。”周九良一想起孟鹤堂拉着秦霄贤的手帮他翻越障碍心里就烦，他瞥了秦霄贤一眼：“我提这事儿了吗？”本来，周九良的编号是七队的最后一号，需要双人配合的训练项目也应当是队长孟鹤堂和他搭伙，但秦霄贤这个兔崽子成绩垫底，孟鹤堂为了帮他，回回都抛下周九良和他一起。  
“我真不是故意的。”秦霄贤的小柯基从另一个队员怀里跳了出来，扭着圆乎乎的屁股蹭到了周九良脚下讨好，周九良看了这傻狗一眼，不情不愿地放出了自己的狼犬：“少得了便宜还卖乖。”

今天障碍越野，周九良提前想了一夜该怎么在孟鹤堂面前耍帅，结果孟鹤堂一眼都没看他，只顾拽着秦霄贤费劲地从高墙上攀爬。  
孟鹤堂的鹿也亲自叼着秦霄贤的小柯基放上了障碍高墙，那黏人精小傻狗只有和高大的鹿在一起配合，才能完成障碍越野。周九良的狼犬低头闻了闻小柯基，忽然张口叼住了小柯基的后脖颈，像今天训练时白尾鹿做的那样，把小柯基甩上了沙发。  
周九良恨恨地揉了揉柯基的小脑袋瓜，腹诽道：都赖你。  
小柯基呜呜叫了两声，知情识趣地蹭到周九良胸口撒起了娇。

“行啦，还瘫着呢？起来准备继续训练。”孟鹤堂忽然从门口走了进来，休息室中的大伙赶紧站起来整理军装，周九良拎着柯基的后颈，把它放在了地上。孟鹤堂的视线落在了狗狗们身上，他抿着嘴唇不知道在想些什么，从裤兜里掏出了一块军犬训练用的肉干：“过来。”  
狼犬和小柯基的耳朵都支楞了起来，满屋子大老爷们看着这两条傻狗摇晃着尾巴凑到了孟鹤堂身边，都有点不明所以，孟鹤堂笑着看它们：“只有一块儿肉，该给谁呢？”周九良看着孟鹤堂，心里痒痒的，虽然他心里清楚，这块肉肯定会落在会撒娇的小柯基嘴里，但还是忍不住因为孟鹤堂的撩拨心动不已。  
“给你吧。”孟鹤堂把肉塞进了狼犬的嘴巴里，小柯基呆愣了两秒，完全不当回事儿，还是围着孟鹤堂转圈，狼犬含着肉干，活像被孟鹤堂喂傻了，嚼也不敢嚼。  
周九良人也傻了，他和狼犬交换了一下眼神，一人一狗都倍感意外，孟鹤堂的视线在狗和周九良身上打了几个转，强忍着笑：“吃吧，奖励你今天障碍越野第一名，以后也要做第一才行。”狼犬的尾巴比电风扇扇叶摇的还快，周九良反应过来之前，它就大口大口地吞下了肉干，舔着孟鹤堂的手开始呜呜直叫。  
和秦霄贤的狗学的坏毛病。  
周九良有点无奈，看着大伙列成队经过他身边，朝他投来赤裸裸的调侃目光，其中深意不过是：牛啊老周。  
孟鹤堂原来在关注他啊，周九良感觉自己脑袋顶上好像多了个小太阳，有种被人轻轻抚摸脑袋的安心感，他看向了孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂恰好也在看他，目光交汇，孟鹤堂笑了，做了个口型：厉害。

现在，周九良如果长了尾巴，估计比狼犬摇的还快了。


	2. Chapter 2

一只苍鹰在周九良头顶盘旋了一圈，又悄无声息地向楼下俯冲了下去，周九良会意，将狙击枪的枪口转移向了苍鹰离去的方向。  
狙击镜内出现了一只探头探脑的柯基，周九良在镜后勾起了嘴角，轻声说道：“看我逮住了个什么东西。”耳机内的无线电台十分安静，时不时传来一声微弱的电流声，周九良的队员们已经全部埋伏在了他们的目标位置，等待着阻止另一小队从四面八方突入。  
这是七队内部组织的第四次红蓝对战，算是在正式参与任务之前的高级实战演练。规则很简单，二十个人分成红蓝两队，分别在训练场地内的烂尾楼中扮演防守和进攻的角色，一旦一队全军覆没，或者队长率先被擒，则整队宣告失败。  
周九良的手指在扳机上扣稳了，他在等，等待柯基的主人从墙角跟出来，说不定能等到的不止秦霄贤，还有跟他几乎形影不离的孟鹤堂。

周九良想到这里，气得咬了咬牙根，他的眼睛盯紧了狙击镜中的视野，他既有点期望孟鹤堂傻到让一只傻了吧唧的精神体出来探路，而自己下一刻就出现在周九良的视野中，又不希望孟鹤堂真的和秦霄贤这个电灯泡精形影不离。  
说起来，这四次红蓝对战，周九良和孟鹤堂一次也没有同队过。  
周九良当了两次进攻方，两次防守方，孟鹤堂也一样，只不过是完全相反的一样，他总是会云淡风轻地抽到和周九良完全相反的颜色的签，一次又一次让周九良的愿望落空。  
周九良其实是十分想和孟鹤堂同组一次的，从第一次接触到红蓝军这个概念时，他晚上就做了个长长的美梦：孟鹤堂乖乖地听从着他的指挥，跟在他的身后被他保护，而他自己则神勇无匹，和自己的精神体并肩前行，神挡咬神，佛挡咬佛，打败无数只凶神恶煞的巨型犬，最终把孟鹤堂保护得妥妥帖帖。  
然后孟鹤堂就会取下厚重的军用头盔，冲他甜甜的笑上一下，并且夸他厉害。  
然而，梦都是相反的。  
孟鹤堂不用周九良去保护，他和他的鹿才是神挡杀神，佛挡杀佛。他看起来不算强壮，穿着衬衫常服时看起来甚至有些纤细，但一旦拿起枪来，周九良就完全不是他的对手。不管周九良的队伍是如何针对着他们的孟队发起死皮不要脸的疯狗进攻，孟鹤堂总是能优哉游哉地活到最后，就算他的队伍只剩下他一个人，败北的事实板上钉钉，孟鹤堂也能战斗到最后一刻，顺便多拿几个人头。  
孟鹤堂这样的人，生来就是应当被人尊敬仰视的。

周九良记得七队刚刚凑在一起时，他们几个混小子趁孟鹤堂不在，曾经嘴碎过孟鹤堂的事情。  
孟鹤堂白天像训狗一样地训着这一帮大老爷们儿，怎么可能不招人编排，晚上睡觉前，浑身酸痛的小混球们就趴在了狭窄的铁板床上，开始了属于受害者们的卧谈会。  
“你们说，孟队那鹿，是公的还是母的啊。”黑暗里，周九良仰躺在床上发呆，忽的听着下铺传来了这么一句，他皱了皱眉，刚想反驳，对方就贱兮兮地笑了起来：“那么秀气，那么漂亮，我们孟队别再是个大姑娘吧。”  
秦霄贤的声音听起来傻乎乎的，但他确实在努力地替孟鹤堂澄清：“公的！它有角，小鹿斑比里头，有角的都是公鹿。”这解释有点不伦不类，几个人都笑了起来：“孟队和小鹿斑比还挺像的。”水灵灵的眼睛，温和又坚韧的个性，确实很像，但在这个语境下，周九良怎么听怎么不舒服，他翻了个身，有些烦躁：“别说他。”  
“呦，老周不乐意了。”调侃的声音弱了一些，周九良的狼犬确实让人望而生畏，在没混熟之前，周九良凭借着精神体在这帮新兵里确立了一个相对高的地位，他开了口，这个话题也就终止了。

事实上，孟鹤堂也不太需要周九良去维护他的尊严，因为强大的人自然会有尊严。  
第一次红蓝对战时，孟鹤堂便是进攻方的队长，他一个人几乎全歼对面，那头秀气的公鹿也终于让犬科动物们见识到了草食动物的话语权。第一次参与实战模拟的新兵们被孟鹤堂的冲锋枪打成了筛子，他作为老兵和长官的判断力和直觉近乎完美。  
周九良是孟鹤堂杀的第七个人，他向来喜欢占据观察和狙击的高位，如果不是这样，他出局的时间可能还会再早一点。孟鹤堂是用溜索从四楼的楼道间翻上来的，等到周九良听到开保险的声音时已经晚了，孟鹤堂就在他身后，就算他已经尽力快速地转身迎击，孟鹤堂的空包弹还是毫不犹豫地打在了他的胸口。  
那是防弹衣最厚的位置。  
周九良的无线电频道中传来了出局的判定，而他甚至还没反应过来，孟鹤堂伸手摸了摸他防弹衣上的枪痕，声音从面罩中传来：“疼吗？”周九良的心脏因为惊吓和近在咫尺的孟鹤堂而狂跳，他摇了摇头，拉着孟鹤堂的手站了起来，孟鹤堂取缔了他的狙击位，冲着出局的周九良挥了挥手：“外面见。”  
外面站着已经出局了的六个队友，其中有说过孟鹤堂闲话的，也有调侃过周九良的，现在都老老实实地装起了孙子。  
他们的防弹衣可没有周九良的这么好看，斑驳得像是染上了花。

周九良只走神了短短的一刻，便被耳机中传来的无线电声打断，机械声正毫无感情地报告：“13号，出局。”  
周九良心里一惊，13号是他布置在楼梯正向方位的，他明明算定了孟鹤堂会从后面突入，但最先淘汰的确是正前方的人，狙击镜中，秦霄贤探头探脑地走了出来，他活像个靶子，在周九良的视野内茫然地寻找着狙击手的方位。  
楼后东南方响起了枪声，周九良定了定神，小声通过无线电问话：“7号什么情况。”有人在枪声中短促地回答了他：“孟队不在。”  
什么时候了！我让你说这个了？  
周九良气得翻了个白眼，追问还没出口，出局报告便来了：“7号、11号出局。”周九良有点想骂人了，除了一个来吸引他注意力的秦霄贤，他现在还没碰上任何人，他集中注意力，放出了自己的精神体，通过精神指挥它在背后放哨，孟鹤堂有可能会故技重施也说不定。  
无线电频道内忽然吱吱啦啦响了一声，2号的声音传来：“老周来西边，三楼，对面的人突进来了。”周九良看了一眼警惕着的狼犬，狼犬的耳朵和尾巴都在慢慢摆着，这是它狩猎时才会摆出的姿态，周九良架起了枪，慢慢走向了天台入口。

就在即将走下台阶的那一刻，周九良停住了，他忽然轻笑了一声，提高了些声音：“孟队，外面等着呢？”

精神体与他的知觉感触相通，他听到了轻微的，鞋底在砂砾地面上摩擦的声音，还有熟悉的呼吸频率。孟鹤堂大概不知道他放出了精神体，所以才不小心暴露了，周九良早就开了保险栓，他保持着警惕，继续挑衅：“对枪你也输不了，孟哥，这么怂，不敢出声呀？”  
随后，孟鹤堂的声音果然从外头的转角处传来了，他还是温和的语气，并没有因为周九良的挑衅发火，他笑了一声：“你没出来对枪，到底是谁怂？”  
周九良给不自觉摇起了尾巴的狼犬一个指示性的眼神，狼犬会意，轻手轻脚地从天台楼梯口贴边溜了出去，周九良继续吸引孟鹤堂的注意：“我怂，我想多活一会儿。”狼犬的尾巴已经消失在了转角，周九良继续说：“你位置都暴露了，现在调整还来得及。”  
孟鹤堂还未接话，耳机中便传来了出局通报，周九良安排下的西边的人手，和敌方打得惨烈，谁也没落下好果子。周九良知道狼犬已经潜伏在了孟鹤堂所在的转角处，只等周九良下指令，它便会将孟鹤堂扯出来，孟鹤堂也许会下意识开枪打它，但精神体是不会死的的，顶多痛叫几声，周九良回去多睡会儿，休整一下精神力就好了。  
周九良心中胜券在握：“孟哥，打赌吗？”孟鹤堂的回答清晰地传来，仿佛就在身边：“打什么赌？”周九良的手扣上了扳机，在脑海中对精神体下令，他慢慢前进了两步：“你被我俘虏了，答应我一个条件。”  
孟鹤堂嗤笑了一声：“好啊，你的人没的差不多了，谁输谁赢还不一定。”  
就等你这句话，周九良飞快地转身出了天台，转角处传来了狼犬的低吼声，周九良飞快地瞄准了被拉扯着暴露了位置的孟鹤堂，抬手就是一枪。  
枪响过后，孟鹤堂不再挣扎了，他坐在了地上，长长地出了一口气。

防守方胜利了。

孟鹤堂甚至没有开枪，周九良吹着口哨，一步三晃、虚张声势地走到了孟鹤堂身边，他看着他的狼犬夹着尾巴，低垂着耳朵坐在孟鹤堂面前委屈地求着饶，心里多少有点虚，可还是强装镇定：“孟队，疼吗？”  
孟鹤堂的手指从扳机上移开了，他摘下了头盔面罩，嗔怪地看了周九良一眼：“玩阴的，你怎么笃定我不敢打它？”小狼狗呜呜直叫，试探似的把爪子搭在了孟鹤堂大腿上，孟鹤堂无奈地摸了摸狼犬的头，又捋了捋它的皮毛：“心虚成这样，别装了。”  
周九良这才收敛了嘚瑟的神色，尴尬地看着孟鹤堂一把一把抚摸他的精神体，安抚着小狼犬（也就是周九良自己）的情绪。孟鹤堂留了情，他方才明明可以干脆利落地解决掉精神体，但他却生生忍住本能，没有开枪。  
孟鹤堂额头上出了些冷汗，方才周九良一枪打在了他胳膊上，防弹衣可不是长袖的，他看着周九良和狼犬如出一辙的委屈样儿，倒像是自己俘虏了他们似的，孟鹤堂瞥了周九良一眼，抬起了手：“还不扶我起来。”

狼犬的耳朵这才支棱起来，它摇了摇尾巴，终于敢往孟鹤堂胸口拱，周九良蹲下了身，把孟鹤堂从地上扶了起来，也不敢吭气，扶着孟鹤堂慢慢往楼下走。狼犬跟在两人身后，喉咙里还响着委屈巴巴的呜咽，孟鹤堂看着好笑：“委屈什么呢？你不是赢了吗，想要我答应什么条件？明天准你一天假不训练？月底工资下来请你吃饭？”  
周九良的眼睛亮了起来，他小心翼翼地看了看孟鹤堂的神色，而后结结巴巴地开了口，说了两句之后，唇舌倒是伶俐起来了，一口气说了一大串：“孟哥，孟哥下次演习和我搭档吧，孟哥和我一队吧，孟哥以后训练也...教教我吧。”  
就跟锲而不舍地在孟鹤堂腿边跳来跳去的狼犬一个德行。  
孟鹤堂有点意外，他瞪圆了眼睛，像他的小鹿一样，他打量着周九良，半晌才回答：“演习是随机的，搭档也是随机的，教你？你是成绩最好的，用我教？”狼犬忽然凑了上来，在孟鹤堂腿边拱来拱去，把孟鹤堂推了一个趔趄，差点趴在周九良怀里。  
周九良扶住了他，后知后觉地觉得有点丢脸，他声音越来越小：“随机的，我也很努力的想和你一队啊，可是都不行。”

周九良确实很努力了，他努力地让自己的成绩能脱颖而出，想成为孟鹤堂最势均力敌的搭档，可惜孟鹤堂是队长，他要关照落后的人；他很努力地在抽签前许愿，祈祷孟鹤堂能和他抽到同一个颜色，可是手气太臭，愿望一次也没有实现过。  
算不清账的周九良甚至还问了队里文化水平最高的队友关于概率论的问题，对方笃定地告诉他，孟鹤堂是有一半概率可以和他同队的。  
这话说得讲理，跟放了个屁一样。  
可是周九良就这么一直期待着这一半的概率，努力地扛起枪，活力满满地等着孟鹤堂跟在他身后的那一天。

孟鹤堂有点怔愣，他看着周九良发红的脸，还有像是做错了事情的小狼犬，心里忽然有点软：“为什么想和我一队？”  
周九良的嘴忽然笨的像是棉裤腰：“就是...想，孟哥，孟哥是队长，然后...孟哥和我，和我搭档，好。”  
这一通话说的颠三倒四，周九良自己也嫌丢人，他摸了摸自己的后脑勺，自言自语：“不想孟哥和别人一块儿。”  
这个理由也太幼稚了，孟鹤堂笑出了声，伸手摸了摸周九良的头，手法跟呼噜他的精神体时如出一辙：“行，下次和你同队。”周九良多云转晴、得意忘形的样子也和他的精神体如出一辙，他喜出望外地握住了孟鹤堂的手：“真的？”  
谁叫自己是队长呢，孟鹤堂勾起了嘴角，这么点特权，就用在这个小朋友身上吧，他攥了攥周九良的手心：“骗你是小狗。”


	3. Chapter 3

“唔！”秦霄贤的飞腿还没来得及招呼到孙九香近旁，就被对方以绝对的体型优势冲上来掀翻在了地上，摔了个狗啃屎，他撅着嘴，磨磨唧唧地翻身坐了起来，抬眼去瞟正摩拳擦掌的孙九香：“大哥你就不能悠着点嘛，以前孟哥陪练的时候，从来都没摔过我。”  
孙九香一听就乐了，他抬了抬下巴，指向操练场的角落，孟鹤堂和周九良正结成对子，在那里一对一训练近身格斗。秦霄贤转过了脑袋，正好看到周九良被孟鹤堂以一个非常漂亮利落的姿势过肩摔在地上，周九良马上就又爬了起来，笑呵呵地摆好基础姿势：“孟哥再来！”  
秦霄贤傻眼了，他摸了摸自己的额头，自己没发烧，没糊涂，那就是周九良发烧糊涂了。  
挨打挨上瘾了还。  
孙九香活动着手腕，把秦霄贤从地上拉了起来，他看秦霄贤仍然一副下巴合不上的样子，忍不住嘴欠：“你现在知道孟队先前多放水了吧，对待你和周九良，这叫一个猴一个栓法。”娇气懒怠的猴儿呢，孟鹤堂就陪着练点基础的，甚至重手都不下；皮实爱闹的猴儿呢，孟鹤堂就使足了力气，把他揍个痛快。  
秦霄贤的眼神仍然没从激战正酣的两人身上移开，周九良这次看样子是摸清楚了孟鹤堂的进攻路数，他飞快地闪身抱住了孟鹤堂的腰，孟鹤堂下意识便用胳膊肘去撞他的脊背，可是秦霄贤分明看着，孟鹤堂使的力气一开始还是雷霆之势，快落到周九良身上时又变成了春风化雨，孟鹤堂卸了力气，被周九良一把按在了地上。  
周九良的手掌护在了孟鹤堂的后脑勺上，两人齐齐跌下去，谁都没落下什么好处，孟鹤堂躺在地上，忍不住因为自己下意识的放水偷笑，陪练秦霄贤的时间太长了，还不太适应和进攻力度这么猛的搭档配合，周九良亦因为跪地时过强的冲击龇牙咧嘴，他呼哧呼哧地喘着，看着孟鹤堂的笑眼问道：“孟哥摔疼没？”  
孟鹤堂伸手点了一下他的鼻尖：“矫情。”说着，便飞快地从他的桎梏中翻身溜了，他飞速地直起了身子，看着周九良还没反应过来的样子，笑得更厉害：“再来！”  
秦霄贤撇了撇嘴，视线又转回了孙九香身上，对方已经摆好了格斗姿势，等着他挥拳进攻，秦霄贤抬起了拳头，嘟嘟囔囔：“这都什么情趣啊。”  
场边的树影下，卧着一头白尾鹿，仔细一看呢，在白尾鹿的身体窝成的圈里，还藏着一只狼犬。  
狼犬猩红的舌头露在外头，随着呼吸节奏一颤一颤， 大概是鹿的体温太高了，闷得有些热，狼犬挣扎了两下，从鹿的怀抱中挣脱了出来，它在树荫中转了转，最终还是没舍得走出这片阴凉，卧在了白尾鹿旁边，在小鹿友善温和的眼神中张开了大嘴，啃上了小鹿的脖颈。  
这场面有些惊悚。  
不过白尾鹿连动都没动，反而舒展了脖颈，由着狼犬在它颈子上轻轻磨牙，狼犬啃了两口，又舔了两口，最终满足地蜷起了身子，拱了拱小鹿的前胸。  
上午的格斗训练结束时，周九良和孟鹤堂看到的就是这幅堪比伊甸园的和谐画面，一头鹿和一条狼犬以一个非常和谐的姿势卧着乘凉小憩，和谐到有些诡异。  
孟鹤堂出了一身的汗，他很久没有这么彻底地放开好好打过了，他擦着汗，和周九良并肩走着，走到近旁的位置时，狼犬的耳朵就支棱了起来，还没睁开眼睛，尾巴已经条件反射地摇了起来，一下一下扫着小鹿的蹄子。  
周九良吹了声口哨，狼犬便站起来，纠结地看了看小鹿和周九良，最终还是往周九良的方向走了过去。白尾鹿站了起来，抖了抖身体，也跟了过来。周九良从未这么近距离的打量过孟鹤堂的鹿，原来它比自己印象中还要高大一些，只是长了一副人畜无害的样子，密密匝匝的睫毛随着眼睛轻眨着，无端像是一脸无辜。  
周九良瞥了一眼兀自擦汗的孟鹤堂，偷偷伸手摸了摸小鹿的脸，他轻声念叨着：“真漂亮啊。”小鹿歪了歪脑袋，低头舔了一下他的手，不远处的孟鹤堂没有回头，只是笑着问道：“你说鹿？”  
原来他听得到啊。  
周九良一下子红透了脸，他看着孟鹤堂带着坏笑转过头来看他，和小鹿一起向他投来温和的审视目光，孟鹤堂还嫌周九良丢人不够，继续追问：“说呀？”  
周九良支支吾吾说不出来，他训练时出的汗早已干了，如今又冒出了一背冷汗，他的嘴不知怎么，反正不听使唤了：“都...都漂亮。”  
说完，周九良就跑掉了，狼狗也夹着尾巴跟在后头一溜烟地跑，只剩下心情愉悦的孟鹤堂站在原地，拍了拍小鹿的脑袋：“你说他可不可爱？”小鹿眨了眨眼睛，答案是不言而喻。  
孟鹤堂果然信守了承诺，接下来的训练，他几乎场场都主动找到周九良与他搭档，于是训练对于周九良来说也不再是一件苦差事了，累得腰酸腿软的大家窝在休息室聊天吹水时，周九良仍旧可以保持着一副非常甜蜜的微笑，回忆着记忆中有关孟鹤堂的一个个画面。  
最近秦霄贤累得够呛，没有了孟鹤堂因材施教的放水，他的日子可不怎么好受，于是他缺乏精神力滋养的小柯基也就懒怠得很，被周九良捞进怀里揉搓，一会儿就睡熟了不再乱动。  
周九良像个退休大爷，靠在椅背上嘿嘿直笑，手里还有一下没一下地摸着小柯基的脑袋。  
刚才打靶的时候，孟鹤堂趴在他身侧教他怎样快速开镜了。孟鹤堂的鼻息轻轻的，说话也轻声细语，他的手臂环过周九良的脖颈，帮他把住枪杆，同时还凑近了周九良的耳边：“稳一点。”把周九良撩得心神不宁，接连打了两发脱靶。  
于是孟鹤堂便皱起了眉头，他皱眉头也好看，带着护目镜时，眼睛也像星斗一样亮，周九良以为他要骂人了，结果开口却还是温和从容，他调整了一下周九良持枪的姿势，拍了拍周九良的脑袋，像是安慰沮丧的小狗（虽然周九良正沉迷在喜悦中）：“没关系，继续。”  
孟鹤堂真好，真温柔。  
周九良嘿嘿笑着，没留意一根手指戳进了小柯基的嘴角，被困倦的小狗用来磨牙。  
大家都以为，这种围观吃周九良和队长隐形狗粮的日子会一直平和地过下去，直到第一个任务找上门来，大家才又重新想起初到DY大队时的那种焦虑。  
那是种对于生命的焦虑。  
DY大队从事的任务难度常常会危及到生命，这也是孟鹤堂训练时毫不留情的原因，七队派出了一组人马，坐上了前往市郊山区的运输车，相似的车厢，相同的同伴，但却又完全不一样了，每个人都装备齐全，荷枪实弹，周九良看着对面坐着的，一张张戴上了迷彩面罩的严肃的脸，心中也有些惴惴不安。  
这次的任务需要潜伏进山，伏击一伙儿通过边境线运毒的凶徒，接到最新线报，他们大约会在今晚进入边境。  
往常的这个时候，周九良还沉浸在和孟鹤堂一起训练的美梦里，等着起床号把他唤醒，而现在他却已经坐在了孟鹤堂身边，孟鹤堂似乎察觉到了他有些不安，在他的眼神飘过来时就安慰地笑了一下，握着冲锋枪握把的手也松开来，轻轻拍了拍周九良的手背。  
山中的清晨，露水还未散去，孟鹤堂一行却已经找好了最佳的伏击位置，如同训练时根植在脑海中的战术知识一样，一行人分散潜伏了起来，三两人保持在彼此能互相照应的位置。  
周九良和孟鹤堂分开了，孟鹤堂是唯一有实战经验的队长，而周九良是作战能力最优秀的单兵，他们必须顾全大局，顾及所有人的安全和任务的最终结果。找好位置隐蔽之前，孟鹤堂犹豫地回头看了一眼周九良，周九良的眼睛在伪装下闪着灼灼的光，他也正看着自己，孟鹤堂犹豫着，手指一直在胸口的口袋轻抚，最终他还是没有说话，只是冲着周九良挥了挥手，便消失在了茂密的山林中。  
山中有阵阵鸟鸣，周九良觉得自己的腰部以下都因为匍匐过久没了知觉，但他仍旧不能移动，他只能动动手指，在枪杆上轻轻按着鸟鸣的节奏敲打。  
阳光逐渐蒸干了孟鹤堂头盔伪装上的露水，孟鹤堂轻轻出了口气，俯卧姿势让胸前口袋里的那样硬物硌在了皮肉上，生疼，孟鹤堂有点后悔，早知道路上把它先交给周九良就好了。  
不过转念一想，那个傻孩子拿到这样东西，肯定乐得不知所措，也会像孟鹤堂一样，傻里傻气地放在胸口前的口袋里，以表珍重，如果这样，现在受罪的就是他了。  
没给他也好，孟鹤堂笑了一下，又重新盯上了狙击镜。  
第一声枪响在黄昏暮色四合时，孟鹤堂猛地睁圆了眼睛，随着枪声转向了周九良几人潜伏的方向，枪声是在那里传来的。  
密林中，孟鹤堂与其他几个潜伏在灌木低洼中的队友交换了一下视线，仍旧按兵不动，孟鹤堂从未这样紧张过，他握着抢把的手心都出了汗，林中传来了动物的嘶吼声，那大概是凶徒或者同伴的精神体。孟鹤堂感觉土地上生出了荆棘似的，他有些坐立难安，无线电耳机的信号非常微弱，在这密林中基本接收不到，他忍不住“啧”了一声。  
周九良没想过，直接面对凶徒时，自己的心竟然会很静，血液在血管中沸腾了起来，可是头脑却出乎意料地冷静，凶徒是从西南方向出现的，恰好是周九良他们正对的位置。  
等待着凶徒走入伏击点的过程竟比潜伏中度过的一天还要漫长，周九良与潜伏着的队友们互通了信号，等到所有凶徒走入伏击点，周九良打出了第一枪。  
血花在周九良的狙击镜中飞快地绽放，机枪的惊人轰鸣惊飞了将将归巢的鸟，受到伏击的凶徒的惨叫与咒骂，精神体动物的咆哮声交织着，让这片树林再也不得安宁。狼犬从周九良潜伏的位置冲刺了出去，它是聪明的，把周九良第一枪打中的那个小头目打扮的人拖到了正清扫战场的队友们脚下，这人被周九良一枪打穿了腿，含糊不清地惨叫着饶命，同伴们把他押了起来，照例询问：“你们的人还有多少？”  
对方操着一口方言，因为伤口疼得龇牙咧嘴，口齿不清：“没有了，我们没见过接应的人！”  
周九良在狙击镜中观察着四周，大概没有增援或者接应的人员了，耳机中仍然只有电流的杂音，联系不上孟鹤堂所在的另一组，周九良有些烦躁不安，把狙击镜的视野调整到了队友们身上，他看到自己的狼犬在原地转了两圈，鼻尖一个劲儿的抽着，它在嗅什么味道，紧接着，它冲着一个方向飞也似地蹿了出去。  
周九良心中的不安越演越烈，他放弃了潜伏掩护，端着枪走向了孟鹤堂埋伏的位置。  
天完全暗了下来，除却狙击镜中的红外画面，孟鹤堂已经看不清周围，枪声平息之后，树林安静得像是一潭深水。  
孟鹤堂听到自己的呼吸声逐渐粗重了起来，他权衡着，应不应该派几个猛火力前去支援，但又由于情况不明，无法莽撞地决定。 风吹树叶的声音忽然大了起来，像是有人踏过落叶那样清脆，孟鹤堂直觉后背一凉，他猛地掏出了腰间的手枪，飞快转回了身。  
身后是一只如同幽灵的精神体鬣狗。  
孟鹤堂看清了它猩红的舌头，飞快地开了保险准备射击，可是精神体动物是不会被手枪消灭的，孟鹤堂心里明白，但也只能如此。周围埋伏的队友们已经注意到了情况，孟鹤堂听到了近在咫尺的枪声，一场激战在所难免，鬣狗弓身准备发起进攻的那一刻，一声威胁似的咆哮从孟鹤堂身侧传来。  
紧接着，鬣狗被体型大了它一圈的狼犬扑倒在了地上，狼犬獠牙尽露，狠狠地咬穿了鬣狗的皮肉，在精神体动物搏斗的同时，孟鹤堂发现了背后正与队友交火的凶徒，他终于冷静了下来，持枪开始反击。  
黑暗中，只有枪口迸溅出的火星是唯一的光，不知过了多久，孟鹤堂才放下枪，狙击步枪的后坐力把他的虎口震得像要裂开一样痛，他整个胳膊都在发抖，狼犬在他脚边轻叫着，催促似的拱着他的大腿，像是着急检查他有没有受伤。  
孟鹤堂脱力坐了下来，他喘息着，半个身体都靠在了强壮的狼犬身上，狼犬的舌头是温热的，一下一下舔在孟鹤堂手背上，它不复方才发威时的凶态，只顾着向孟鹤堂撒娇。  
“乖。”孟鹤堂拍着狼犬的脑袋，看着队友们纷纷从潜伏处走出准备清扫战场，这才放下心来，他揉了揉狼犬的耳朵，奖励式的凑近与它碰了碰额头，狼犬小声呜呜叫着，它看着孟鹤堂从胸口的口袋里掏出了一个闪闪发光的东西，套在了它的脖颈上。  
那是个漂亮的金属项圈。  
项圈上满是孟鹤堂的味道，狼犬兴奋地转起了圈，围着孟鹤堂直跳，孟鹤堂站了起来，拍了拍躁动不已的狼犬身侧：“跟着我去找九良吧。”狼犬吐着舌头，歪了一下脑袋，随后，它转向了孟鹤堂身侧的方向，孟鹤堂随他看去，发现周九良就站在不远处的地方。  
周九良走了过来，扯下了面罩，露出来的是张委屈巴巴的脸，他端着枪，站在孟鹤堂面前：“怎么它都有项圈，我什么都没有啊。”  
好家伙，这吃的是哪门子的飞醋。  
所有的凶徒大约都落了网，队友们终于放心地点亮了几盏探照灯，借着昏黄的灯光，周九良看到孟鹤堂露出了个带着疲惫的温柔笑脸，他慢慢凑了上来，亲了一下周九良的颈侧，在他耳边低语：“那你想要个什么样的项圈？”  
周九良深深地吸了一口气，他咽了一口口水，心一横，狠狠地吻上了孟鹤堂的嘴唇。  
两人都一天没喝水，嘴唇干裂起皮，说实在的，这个初吻的体验并没有那么完美，可是周九良已经很满足了，他轻轻摸着孟鹤堂的侧脸，一点点深入地吻着他，孟鹤堂的气息带着山间的草木味道，大概会让周九良铭记很久。  
“都仔细看着点，还有没有漏的。”同伴们三两打着灯，搜查着被打死或打伤的凶徒，不远处的树丛中有人影闪动，孙九香将探照灯打了过去，又飞也似地移开：“卧槽。”  
秦霄贤这孙子，先前挡了人俩多少好事儿啊，孙九香擦了擦从额头上沁出来的汗，指挥着周围的队友：“去别处看看。”


End file.
